Sally Whitemane
" None can withstand our faith! " - Grand Inquisitor Whitemane " I won't stop until every last hint of scourge FILTH is wiped from this world. " Early Life Sally Whitemane was born to her parents Geoffrey and Illiana Whitemane in the small town of Southshore. She was brought into life right before the Durnholde Orc Imprisonment. Her parents, like many humans of the time, were anti-orc, who thought nothing of them except demons and heretics. The Whitemanes were very religious and often pressurized the light onto Sally, urging her to become a priestess of the light. This may be something that caused Whitemane to be extremely zeal in the name of the Light later on; something that added on to her trust, her parent's constant lecturing and preaching to her as a young girl. She was the victim of her mother's constant abuse, and deep down, grew to despise her. Sally didn't have much friends, many people thought she was strange for being an albino. Her white hair, pale skin and red eyes brought many people to gawk at her. It was a very rare case, and it made Whitemane insecure in this. The only friend she really ever had, was Renault Mograine, the older Mograine son of Alexandros Mograine. Sally and Renault grew extremely close, to the point where they began to harbor intimate feelings for each other. As Sally came of age, she took up more rigorous study on the light, along with Renault. Both studied together, training together. They were in their prime of the Light, blocking out all others. Hearing of the Scarlet Crusade and what it offered, she joined it's ranks and climbed the ladder of the Crusade quickly, due to her devotion to the Light and her aggresive nature. Lordaeron's Fall, High Inquisitor, and the Descent to Madness Lordaeron's reign came to an abrupt end, a rude awakening for the young Inquisitor-to-be. It made her realize all was not well. Trouble was brewing, and the scourge had begun it's new reign of terror. This caused Sally to become extremely paranoid, angry and vengeful. She grew hateful at the scourge, harboring her energy in the light, becoming vastly powerful in the light, and aggressive in combat. She heard word from Renault that his father had died in the Stratholme discovery, and that High Inquisitor Fairbanks had been lost in the assault.. This brought shock to Sally, who seemed to been changed by all the events. Everything made her angrier and angrier; the scourge were only put on Azeroth to be killed, Sally thought, and thus she believed. She earned the title of "High Inquisitor of the Scarlet Crusade", becoming an elite within the ranks. Days and days passed, and several attacks launched on the Monastery by the forsaken but all failed. It drove Whitemane to an unforgettable fit. Everything had changed from what she knew previously, and her body wasn't taking it well. Her mind became warped.. and along with the rest of the Crusade, she became insane. On a dark stormy day, Whitemane returned to the Monastery from a purging mission to find Renault's dead, motionless body on the ground. Nobody was in the Monastery at the time, and it was probably better this way. Whitemane cried for the first time in a long time. She held his body close, and quickly ressurected Renault, to which took a lot of her strength, however, her power in the light was able to do this. She vowed to destroy the Lich King herself, but this would be impossible, but her hate and biterness filled her mind with thoughts of revenge. Renault's death (albeit ressurected and now resting in the Monastery) made Whitemane realize that if the Crusade were to prosper, she'd need allies. It couldn't simply survive on it's own. Pacification and the Battle of the Light's Hope Chapel The events at the Light's Hope Chapel and Western Plaguelands revealed the truth: The Scarlet Crusade was dieing, and being replaced by the Argents. Eventually, the Scarlet Crusade was deemed pacified, and they would no longer continue killing of the innocents. This made Sally angry; she had trouble adapting, and still does to this day. She finds the question of the truce debatable. However, she plays along, and remains the thought that Scarlets are the ''true ''light-wielders, and they will redeem their name and glory. At the Light's Hope Chapel, Whitemane came up close with Renault's younger brother, now leader of the Death Knights. They fought valiantly along with others, and a huge battle had only begun. Eventually the Lich King himself came, and the Death Knights had realized.. they were simply pawns, and vowed that they would be neutral in the fight against the Lich King. How? How could the undead be neutral?! This fazed Whitemane who's trust was as tiny and cold as her heart. She claims she only remains neutral until the Lich King is killed, then she will continue to purge the darkness from Azeroth; her sole goal. Northrend Whitemane took most of the Scarlet army along with her to Northrend under the neutral-truce. Holding a camp along the Forgotten Shore, she and her scarlets solely took over the Scarlet Onslaught stronghold, New Hearthglen. Abbendis was corrupted and controlled beyond belief, and thus, the High Inquisitor struck her down after a heated battle. Mal'Ganis, the evil dreadlord, revealed himself from Barean Westwind. The scarlets teamed up and battled the dreadlord, however, after Whitemane smited him with a powerful holy spell, he fled like many Dreadlords before him. Whitemane took Abbendis' worn body and cremated her and spread her ashes over the sea, in a small, respectable manner with some of her higher-ups. They then pressed onto to Onslaught Base Camp where they drove the Onslaught away, for their battle against Naxxramas. Whitemane personally lead in the battle of Naxxramas over her scarlets, where at the end, she saw the Lich King; not a shadow, not an illusion, but the Lich King himself. She was frightened but the light kept her confidence high, even as Naxxramas crashed to the ground below. After the news of Frostmourne Cavern came into mainstream ears, Whitemane with her scarlets along with Argents and Ebon, battled the Onslaught, destroyed them where they found Matteus the Wrathcaster, a former member of the Crusade. He revealed himself to be a dreadlord as well, and fled after being battled. The scene of the Frostmourne being found played like a broken record in Whitemane's mind... how nobody saw it coming. It angered her, and her passion to destroy Arthas -- The Lich King grew. After taking Scarlet Point over and Frostmourne Cavern was sealed off, Whitemane had rebuilding and revonations to her Scarlet bases done, busy with wiping the Scourge away from Dragonblight. Moving most of her troops to Icecrown along with the other factions, she heard word from scouts that a strange island lies to the northwest coast of Icecrown, with the shape of a cathedral in the distance. Assuming this was the last base of operation for the Onslaught, Whitemane prepares her Scarlets for battle, planning to attack and end the dreadlord Mal'Ganis. After this tedious victory, the factions moved on and assaulted the Icecrown Citadel, with Whitemane and Alejandro leading their numbers through. After Arthas was defeated, the Inquisitor had mixed emotions, due to being glorious and the death of the betrayer-prince, but also Bolvar becoming the new Lich King. She holds a grudge against this fact, but tries to focus on removing the undead from Lordaeron. Cataclysm Coming soon! Benediction During Northrend, Whitemane had visions from a ghostly spirit, speaking of redemption and faith. Whitemane though she was going mad, blaming all the idiocy she suffered from the other factions. But this was real; and the ghost lead her back to Lordaeron where she delved into several tasks, gaining the three artifacts needed to form Benediction: Splinter of Nodrassil, The Eye of Divinity, and the Eye of Shadow. Personality Whitemane is constantly seen as angry, broodful, and vengeful. She never seems to be in a good mood, and is constantly thinking of those who supposedly are on her side, will betray her. This is linked from Lordaeron's fall, as it caused her to become extremely paranoid and untrusting. Like humans in general, she makes mistakes like anyone else, but can be very self-righteous. Category:Characters